The eyes of a killer
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: Having failed to save Gon, Killua can't find himself to be able to stay in this world. So he wishes for Alluka to send him somewhere where his powers are actually useful, and that's how he ended up in the Imperial capital, where his meeting with Tatsumi and Night raid is inevitable. Will Killua join Night Raid? and what will his presence bring to the capital?. [ Rated T. ]


Hey hey everyone! I am back again! and with something special this time!. :D

What is that special thing you might ask? Well, I am starting my first ever crossover fanfic!. That's right this is going to be an Akame ga kill and Hunter x Hunter crossover fanfic!. :D

It will follow the storyline of the Akame ga kill anime but with Killua included!. Some things may change and some things may be added but it will mostly stay the same, I will try my best to do so. And yes, there will be romance between Akame and Killua :)

As usual, I apologize beforehand if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

I also do NOT own Hunter x Hunter and Akame ga kill!.

Now that all of that has been said let's get on with the story! :D

**[ 6-6-2019 ]** **Update!:** _Fixed some typo's and added a few words to make better sentences. _

~0~0~0~0~0~

Killua was sitting besides Gon's hospital bed, his head hanging low causing his bangs to cover his now dry eyes. He had been crying for a while, the fact that not even Nanika had been able to save his best friend, The fact that he wasn't able to save Gon, sinking in.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, what kind of friend was he?. He had promised Gon that he would save him and he had failed. What was the point to even being here anymore?.

"Killua..." Nanika said softly, causing Killua to snap out of his current state. He finally looked up at it, clearly seeing the teary face of Nanika. It was clear how upset Nanika was by all of this. "Killua..." it said softly, now reaching out towards him and tightly clutching his shirt. It was like Nanika was holding on to him for dear life.

Killua his expression softened ever so slightly as he forced a smile onto his face "It is okay Nanika...I don't hate you...this was all my fault...". "Killua..." Nanika said softly, still crying as Killua gently petted their head.

Soon after Killua his smile faded and he retracted his hand, gently grabbing a hold of both Nanika 'their hands' instead "Could you do me one last favor though?...please?...". Nanika sniffed before nodding softly, not saying anything this time.

Killua closed his eyes, exhaling softly before opening his eyes again, looking Nanika straight in the eyes. "Could...Could you send me to a place or a world where my powers will actually be useful?. I...I want to actually be able to help people...and I can't do that here...not without Gon...".

Nanika sniffed, nodding soon after before uttering a simple "Kay". Killua then began to glow, his silhouette being surrounded by a bright white light, which alarmed the butlers Tsubame and her granddaughter. They rushed to Killua, ready to stop him, only it was too late. Once they reached him he was already gone. Only a few sparkles of white light flowing up into the air where left.

The rest of the zoldyck family could only stare in shock and disbelief at monitors inside of their home. Having a hard time to progress this. Their most beloved and most talented son had just disappeared, been sent off to god knows where. And they had no way to track him.

While the rest of the Zoldyck family was watching the whole ordeal through the monitors at home, too distracted to do anything else. Alluka had finally come to, her face still wet from the tears that Nanika had spilled. "N-Nii-san..." she said softly as she reached out towards the empty space in front her. The space where Killua had been just a few seconds ago.

"C..Come back..." she said softly, biting her lip soon after as more tears were beginning to spill from her eyes, decorating the makeshift hospital floor.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The moment Killlua opened his eyes he was confused. From his surroundings, it seemed as if he was in the middle of a forest, but from what he remembered last he was in the makeshift hospital room with Alluka and Gon. Killua then abruptly sat up, his eyes widening with realization. So Nanika had really managed to send him somewhere else...well no time to dwell on it now.

The young assassin of the Zoldyck family stood back up, brushing little bits of dirt off of his clothing soon after. "Now as for where to go..." He muttered softly as he turned to look left and right, But all he could see where bits of forest for miles. He sighed before slightly rubbing his head, messing up a bit of his hair in the process. "How troublesome...".

His thoughts were then interrupted by a loud thumping sound coming from not too far away, Killua frowned, keeping his guard up. "Let's see what is going on over there..." he muttered softly to himself before he sped off into the direction of where the loud thump came from.

Upon arriving on the scene Killua spotted two grown men talking with a young boy about his own age. He sported brown hair, green eyes, and a sword, that was slightly covered in blood. Killua figured that the boy had defeated that huge dragon-like beast and that the dragon-like beast had made that loud thump when it felt down onto the ground.

Killua then came closer towards the trio, hiding behind a tree so that he could listen in to their conversation.

"That was amazing!" One of the men said excitedly. "You single-handedly took down a danger beast!" said the other man. The young boy seemed unaffected by their compliments, calmly sheathing his sword in the process. Well that was what Killua thought of him until...

The boy then grinned, turning around with a cocky expression. This guy was clearly very full of himself "Of course!. That thing was no match for me. It was child's play". Killua simply scoffed, rolling his eyes. What a prick. And from the reactions of the other two men, Killua could tell that they felt the same as him. But despite them not saying anything, the boy continued talking.

"By the way I'm Tatsumi. One day, everyone in the imperial capital's gonna know my name, so you'd better remember it" The boy who had introduced himself as Tatsumi said, still being cocky. Killua didn't like it one bit, but he kept on listening. It was always good to gather information. No matter who the source may be.

One of the other men then perked up slightly, seeming surprised. "You're saying that you want to make it big in the capital?" He asked Tatsumi, who was still grinning proudly. "Yeah!. Every country boy dreams of winning, success, and fame in the big city!" Tatsumi replied with.

Both the men turned to look at each other, then back at Tatsumi, seeming surprised by what he just said. "The imperial capital isn't the place of hopes and dreams that you think it is" One of them warned Tatsumi. This caught Killua's attention. What did they mean by that?. Either way, it couldn't be good. And like him, Tatsumi seemed surprised by this too.

"It's definitely lively, but it's home to monsters even worse then that dragon" One of the men continued, pointing towards the dead monster in question as to highlight his point. Tatsumi now seemed even more confused "What?. You mean that there are danger beasts in the city too?".

The men now seemed a bit stressed out, but continued on. "I mean the people. They may be humans, but their hearts are monstrous. The capital's crawling with them". Tatsumi smirked, putting a huge brown backpack on that was seemingly his, hosting it over his shoulders. "I appreciate your advice, but I can't turn back now. I...no, we...We're going to make it big in the imperial capital and save our village!" He said both proudly and excitedly as he turned around and looked up at the bright blue sky.

Soon after the young man would continue his journey towards the capital and Killua followed him in the shadows. He didn't know what drove him to follow this boy but it probably had to do with his certain need to protect. And right now Tatsumi had become that person...at least for now...

But yet Tatsumi didn't know what awaited him in the big capital, nor did Killua. This day would have a huge impact on both of their lives that neither of them could predict.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Wow! So this is the imperial capital!" Tatsumi said excitedly as he looked up at everything in front of him. A few feet away from him, behind the corner of an alleyway stood Killua, carefully watching him. The young assassin of the Zoldyck family couldn't help but roll his eyes. Tatsumi found this city impressive?, Pfft he should've seen yorksnew. This city was a tiny litterbug compared to that one.

Tatsumi then rumbled something about earning money and not soon after would enter a building, which seemed to have to do something with the military. Killua hid behind another corner and waited patiently. knowing Tatsumi's cocky attitude he was sure that he would be thrown out, and low and behold he was right. Killua sighed, man this guy had the worst luck. Where would he go next?.

However Killua his thoughts were interrupted from the sound of faint footsteps approaching the now sulking Tatsumi. Killua frowned, keeping his guard up. He seriously didn't know why his instincts told him to protect this idiot but he did. And he wasn't ready to break a promise ever again, even if it was one he just made to himself.

The person came into view and stood over Tatsumi, smiling brightly. She was a beautiful blonde-haired young woman, Killua guessed that she was in her early 20's. She dressed pretty exposing but it didn't bother him.

"Hi!" She greeted Tatsumi with. Tatsumi bent back a little bit so that he could look up at her "Hmmm?". "You seem troubled, young man. Sounds like you need a lady's assistance" She said, smiling even more than before, looking innocent. Killua could see true her facade, but Tatsumi seemed to busy with looking at the woman's chest to see through her act.

Killua resisted the urge to facepalm. So this guy wasn't only cocky but a pervert as well. Great, now he had two things to add to the list. How dense could one guy be?.

The young woman seemed to notice now that Tatsumi his gaze was fixed on something and she asked him what he was looking at, but he didn't answer, instead, his face only got redder. Killua couldn't help but sigh. 'Geez, much' he thought, resisting to roll his eyes.

The young woman now seemed to have shrugged it off and continued. "I guess you came all the way from the country, dreaming of making it big in the city?" She asked Tatsumi. "How do you know that?" Tatsumi asked, seeming pretty surprised as he jumped back up. He was now directly face to face with the blonde-haired woman, well almost. She was a bit taller than him.

"I could tell the moment I saw you" The woman continued, casually putting her hands on her hips. "Anyone who's lived here long enough can spot outsiders instantly. Anyway...I know a much quicker way to get government work". "Seriously?!" Tatsumi asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Wanna know how?" she followed up with, still smiling. Tatsumi nodded eagerly. "Then you can treat me to lunch!" She said, smiling her cutest smile.

Killua sighed once again. This guy...he really felt for it didn't he?. Well, it wasn't his problem, he only needed to protect him, at least for now. Until he had assured Tatsumi's safety. His money wasn't a part of that though.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Nothing beats an afternoon drink!" The woman said soon after she had chucked her glass of beer, roughly putting it back down onto the table. Killua sat a few tables away from them, calmly observing them. They had been here only for 20 minutes and this was the woman's fifth glass already...man the bill would make Tatsumi broke for sure...But Tatsumi didn't seem to pay it any mind, it was clear that he was letting her have her way.

She then held up another bottle of beer out towards Tatsumi. "How about a glass young man? let's have some fun!". Killua couldn't help but to visibly cringe at this. If Tatsumi would take her up on her offer he really would cause Kiilua to drop all the respect that he had left for him...thankfully Tatsumi denied her offer, as he stood up and abruptly slammed his hands onto the table. "Just tell me how to get hired by the government!" He said loudly before sitting back down.

The woman sighed before filling up her glass again with what was left in the beer bottle. "Right. In short, you need to do two things". She then picked up her glass, grinning at Tatsumi in the progress "Connections and money". "M-Money?" Tatsumi asked surprisingly as he backed up a bit in his seat.

"There's a guy I know in the military. If I grease his palm with some cash, you'll be hired right away!" She said excitedly. This caused Tatsumi to frown deeply "I get it. Then...". He then began to fish through his bag, pulling out a pretty big bag of money and putting it on the table in front of her. "Would this be enough?" he asked. The woman instantly perked up "Oh, absolutely!".

Tatsumi then smirked again, crossing his arms over his chest soon after. "On my way here, I collected some rewards for killing danger beasts," he said proudly. It was clear that he was full of himself. The woman her expression softened ever so slightly "hmmm. So you're strong. You'll be a commanding officer in no time!". Tatsumi nodded, smiling brightly, still being oblivious to the woman her act. "Sounds good!. I'll leave the rest to you!". The woman stood back up and winked at him, picking up the bag of money and swinging it over her shoulder. "I am glad that we were able to meet. I know you'll learn a lot from the experience. Just sit tight while I take care of everything okay?" She said as she calmly walked off, exciting the bar with Tatsumi his money. "Okay!" Tatsumi said loudly as he waved her off, he really was oblivious like a little kid.

Now deciding that it was time to free Tatsumi from his demise Killua stood up and approached him. Tatusmi seemed a little annoyed by his presence. "What do you want?. Make it quick I am waiting for someone". Killua sighed before finally opening his mouth to speak "She isn't coming back you know. She played you". Tatsumi seemed surprised by this "What?". Killua sighed again, casually running a hand through his white hair "I'm saying that she played you for your money. She really isn't coming back". Tatsumi scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. It was clear that he didn't believe Killua "Hmph!. You're just jealous because a beautiful lady paid attention to me. Well, you'll see!. She will definitely be back!". Killua simply shrugged "Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when you finally see through her facade". And with that being said Killua casually made his exit.

But Killua wouldn't wander off. He would wait on the roof of the building, waiting for Tatsumi his exit. He would realize sooner or later that the woman was a fraud and leave, and Killua would wait for that moment.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Once the sun had almost gone down Tatsumi family made his exit from the bar, and from his facial expression, it was clear that he knew that he had been duped now. Killua had expected this, only he didn't expect it take so long. Oh well at least he wasn't delusional anymore now, but where would he go?. Well from the looks of it Tatsumi was ready to settle down onto the streets for tonight and Killua was fully content with that.

Tatsumi had just sat down when a carriage approached and stopped in front of him, a young woman and two guards stepping out soon after. Killua frowned, instantly keeping his guard up. He didn't trust these people. Not one bit. He could sense a faint hint of bloodlust coming from the girl.

"Again, my lady?" One of the guards asked her. "You know I can't help it. It's my nature" she replied with as she approached Tatsumi. Once she stood in front of him she bent down slightly, smiling cutely. He awoke, instantly perking up.

"If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?" the young girl asked him sweetly. "But I don't have any money" Tatsumi replied with. This caused the young girl to giggle. "You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, would you?" she asked him. "Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should accept her generosity" One of the guards said as they approached Tatsumi as well, standing beside their ruler.

"So what would you like to do?" she asked him sweetly. Tatsumi now started to blush a little "Well...I guess It's better than sleeping outside". "It's settled then!" she said, smiling happily once again. Killua would trail behind them of course, following them while keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day after sleeping Tatsumi never would have guessed that he would be spending the day shopping with the girl and her guards. What had his life come too? Killua thought the same thing as he observed them from his hiding place, Tatsumi had the worst luck. But unlike him, he wasn't suspicious of the girl at all. Well, he should be. That faint hint of bloodlust that he felt was really bothering Killua, he couldn't get it out of his head...it must be something really important that he is overlooking...

"Please wait, my lady!" the guards said as they ran after her, quickly dumping the pile of boxes onto the carriage before trailing after her. Tatsumi could only stare at them in shock as he put his own pile of boxes onto the carriage. man, this girl was something... That was when one of the guards alerted Tatsumi to something, pointing towards some posters on the wall. Killua frowned deeply the moment that he noticed them. 'Night raid?...seems like I have competition out there...well one thing is for sure, I can't lose my guard around them if I ever were to encounter them. It's never good to underestimate someone, let alone an assassin' Killua thought to himself.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sheele was about to cut her target in half when something quickly zapped past her, smoothly killing that woman instead. Sheele could in blink in confusion as she now stared at the dead body of the woman in front of her. "What...what was that just now?" she muttered softly to herself, her body still frozen in the usual position she would take before cutting down an enemy.

Soon after more grunts and screams could be heard throughout the house, blood spatters decorating the floors and windows. A lot of guards were killed before they even knew it. Eventually, the source of all of this came to a stop in front of a window, giving him a clear view of the assassins that were his competitors. Who were standing on threads high up into the air. "Show-offs..." Killua said to himself as he looked at the way that they had displayed themselves. The young Zoldyck sighed before looking down at his blood, cover hand. "If only you knew what I did for you Tatsumi..." He muttered softly to himself before he sped off again, going outside towards the guy in question.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"There you are!" Tatsumi said loudly once he had finally found Lady Aria and one of her personal guards. He was now panting heavily, man, he had never ran so hard before in his entire life. He was very grateful for making it on time. "Tatsumi?" Aria asked, being slightly shaken up. "You came at a good time. We will take shelter within the storehouse until the authorities arrive. You will fend them off until then" The guard said. Tatsumi was instantly shaken up by this "That's impossible-" But he didn't even get a chance to finish off his sentence as Akame suddenly appeared behind him.

Tatsumi instantly turned around, shaken up at first but he soon recovered and drew his word "I guess I have no choice!". Akame rushed towards him at high speed, jumping on his head to evade him. "Not a target," She said calmly as she did so, showing no emotion. Tatsumi could only look on in disbelief as she did so, frozen to the spot. "Dammit!" He cursed soon after as he watched Akame make her way towards the guard, easily evading his bullets.

"Target Eliminated," she said calmly as she cut the guard in half, instantly killing him. And if that wouldn't do it the poison in her sword surely would. Lady Aria panicked, trying to step back, only to fall towards the ground helplessly, fearing for her life. Akame would then approach her, ready to go in for the kill when Tatsumi suddenly interrupted her, giving her no choice but to step back as he stood in front of Aria. Pointing his sword at Akame once more.

"You are not a target. There is no need to kill you" Akame stated simply. "But your intention is to kill this girl won't you?'' Tatsumi asked her, raising his sword in the progress. "Yep," Akame casually replied with. "Yep?!" Tatsumi shrieked in disbelief "How can you be so casual about this?!". "If you get in my way, I'll kill you" Akame simply replied with. "That doesn't mean that I can just leave her!" Tatsumi argued.

"Is that so?. Then I'll eliminate you too" Akame said as she raised her sword, ready to go in for the kill.

Leone would then arrive at the scene, getting a little confused. 'That's odd. Akame hasn't finished them off yet?' she thought. Then her expression turned into one of an utter surprise when she spotted Tatsumi, the same guy she ripped off from before. "Oh man, How unlucky can one guy be?" She muttered to herself.

Akame and Tatsumi then rushed at each other, clashing swords, But Akame would evasively jump away and kick him in the side, causing Tatsumi to lose his balance, which gave her a great opportunity to stab him, only Akame her blade never made contact with Tatsumi. Instead, her blade was stopped by a young, white-haired boy, who also seemed around Tatsumi his age. His expression was cold and he didn't seem to be in any pain despite the poison that was entering his system.

Akame jumped back, causing Killua to let go off her sword, only he never took his eyes off of her. "You shouldn't have done that. Now your body will succumb to poison" Akame stated. Killua glanced at his blood covered hand for a bit before looking back at Akame once more, clenching his fists. "I am immune to poison thanks to all of the torture I endured as a child".

Meanwhile, Leone was still watching from the sidelines. 'He took a clean hit from Akame and he is still standing. That kid is pretty good' she thought to herself as she observed the situation in front of her. 'Plus his eyes clearly show his underground experiences...that white haired kid is not new to assassination'.

Akame frowned "Even so, It still makes no sense why you intervened. Now you will become a target too". Killua frowned some more "My only intention is to protect that idiot behind me. I don't have any intentions of interfering with your business. If anything, I agree with the elimination of this family". That caused Akame to pause temporarily, but in the end, she decided to focus on the goal of the mission at hand. "Eliminate". She then raised her sword, ready to pounce, but froze the moment Killua used his rhythm echo technique, surrounding her with after-images of himself as he walked around her in circles. Akame froze but did keep her guard up. In all of her years in training as an assassin she had never seen this technique before, who the hell was this guy?.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts the moment Killua jumped on her, straddling her and pinning her towards the ground. Killua reached out his hand, stretching out his nails. "It is of no use. Make any move and I won't hesitate to cut you down. My fingernails are sharper than knives". "Tch..." Akame gritted her teeth. For once in her life, she was completely defeated.

Leone couldn't help but whistle at the display in front of her 'Damn that kid is something else. He might actually be able to help us'. Now having made a clear decision she approached the battlefield, smiling brightly.

"Hold it," She said as she reached out, ready to grab a hold of Killua when he pounced at her, ready to cut her down but she managed to stop him mid-way, holding up her hands as a sign of peace. As she did so it gave Killua a chance to take a good look at her. He recognized her right away, it was the same lady who duped Tatsumi. So she was an assassin too huh?. Interesting. The blonde woman then helped Akame to stand back up, who right away asked her about her actions, being slightly confused by it.

"What are you doing?" she asked leone bluntly. "We still have time right? I kinda owe this kid a favor, might as well repay it" Leone replied with, winking at Tatsumi soon after. "Aaaah!. You're the boobs from earlier!" Tatsumi shrieked, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "That's right! The beautiful lady!" Leone replied with as she cutely waved at him.

Then Killua decided to clearly make his presence known to Tatsumi as well. He approached him, only stopping once he was a few feet away from him. "It is okay, I'll take it from here". "Huh?" Leone uttered.

"Oi Tatsumi," Killua said, looking Tatsumi straight in the eye. "You said something about killing the innocent before were you?.". Tatsumi seemed to ignore the question and accusingly pointed a finger towards Killua now "Ah It's you! The kid who lectured me before!. And how the hell do you know my name!". Killua sighed "You only noticed it now?. Anyhow that is not the point. Will, you still be able to say such things about this girl and her family after seeing this?".

The young assassin of the Zoldyck family then approached the warehouse, kicking down the door so that Tatsumi could enter. "Take a good look. This is what lies in the shadows of the imperial capital". Tatsumi followed behind Killua, his eyes widening the moment he saw what was inside. Loads and loads of bodies... "W-What the hell is all of this?. How did you know this?!". Killua didn't seem fazed by it, much like the other two assassins.

"After following you here I couldn't get the feeling of that young girl's bloodlust out of my mind. Yes, I noticed it all along before you did. So I did some searching around the house and found proof of their crazy hobbies, Including this place. At that moment I knew, I needed to kill all of them to protect you. Only I didn't know that Night raid would come too". He then shrugged slightly "Well I guess it all worked out in the end somehow...".

Leone would then enter the shed as well, explaining what this particular family did here "They would lure people from the countryside with honeyed words, only to treat them as playthings and torture them to death. That's the true face of this household". Then upon closer inspection Tatsumi, his eyes widened. There before him hung the body of Sayo, broken and beaten. "Sayo...Hey Sayo...Is that you Sayo?" He asked in disbelief, while clearly shaken up by the sight. "Was that someone you knew?" Leone asked.

Aria who they hadn't been paying max attention too, tried to escape, only to be grabbed by Leone "Hold on. I don't think that you deserve to walk away after this, missy". "The people of the household did this?" Tatsumi asked, looking down at the ground in front of him, his eyes now being covered by his bangs. "That's right. And since the guards kept quiet, they were just as guilty" Leone replied with.

"That's a lie!. I didn't even know this place existed!" Aria protested, causing Killua to roll his eyes "Of Course you didn't". "Will you believe me? your savior or these murderers?" Aria asked Tatsumi, trying to win him over.

"Tatsumi...It's you right Tatsumi?. It's me" Ieyasu interrupted as he weakly reached through the bars off the cell that he was in. It was clear that he didn't have much strength left. "I-Ieyasu?" Tatsumi asked in both disbelief and utter shock. "That girl invited me and Sayo into her home. But after eating, we lost consciousness. And when we came to, we were here. T-That girl tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu explained, soon breaking down after. Tears spilling from his eyes.

"What's so wrong about that?!" Aria shrieked as she broke free of Leone her grasp. Taking a few steps back. "You're all worthless hicks from the country!. You might as well be cattle!. I should be free to do whatever I want to the lot of you!. Not to mention, that woman...How dare that cow have the silky-smooth hair I'd always dreamed of, while I struggle with mine every day!. That's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible!. She should be grateful anyone paid that much attention to her!" Aria yelled, going on a rampage.

"A family of sadists, disguised as good samaritans. Sorry to hold you up" Leone said as Akame drew her sword. Meanwhile, Killua just watched, being fine with Akame having the kill. "Eliminate" Akame simply said once her sword was drawn. "Wait". Tatsumi calmly interrupted them as he drew his own sword, much to the surprise of the other 3 assassins around him.

Leone frowned "Don't tell me that you still want to defend her". "No. I'll kill her myself" Tatsumi said coldly as he cut Aria down without a single hint of hesitation. 'hmmm. I know he has plenty of reasons to hate her now, but he killed her without the slightest hesitation' leone thought to herself. Akame and Killua both watched on in silence.

"Nice one Tatsumi!. That's a load of my mind". Ieyasu would then interrupt the silence, even more, gaining Tatsumi his attention as he suddenly caught up a load of blood. "Ieyasu!" Tatsumi yelled in a state of panic as he quickly approached his buddy, breaking open his cell and kneeling down beside him. Akame and Killua and Leone would follow. "It's the final state of Lubora." Akame cut in. "The lady of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. She wrote about it in detail in her diary. He cannot be saved".

"T-Tatsumi...". Tatsumi his attention snapped back right away "Ieyasu!". "Sayo...she never gave in to that bitch...she was so cool, even at the very end. That is why I, The great Ieyasu...will settle for no less..." Iyesu said softly as reached up, forming his hand into a fist, only for him to go completely limp soon afterward, dying in Tatsumi his arms.

"It seems he kept himself alive by willpower alone" Akame stated, still seeming unfazed, much like the other two assassins. "What's wrong with this city?" Tatsumi said softly as he hugged the body of his now dead friend.

"Let's go," Akame said, ready to leave. But leone interrupted her "hey why don't we bring this kid with us?. We could always use an extra hand at our hideout" She said pointing towards Tatsumi, Grabbing him by the collar soon afterward. Killua took that as his sign to leave, making his way out of the shed, but much like Akame Leone stopped him as well. "And where do you think that you are going, mister?. Do you really think that we would let someone with your kind of skills go?" She asked him.

KIllua sighed "No I don't. But I have no need to protect Tatsumi anymore, He is in safe hands now. So I don't see the need for me to come with you as well". The young white-haired assassin then roughly pushed past leone, continuing with walking forward. This caused leone to grin. "But what about yourself? Would you really put such skills to waste?". This made Killua stop in his tracks, Leone took that as a sign to continue. "Well If you don't intend on joining us can you at least tell us your name?".

Killua sighed before completely turning around, facing leone and Akame again "It's Killua, Killua Zoldyck". This caused Leone her grin to widen. "So what do you say Killua? Are you sure that you don't want to join Night raid?".

To be continued...

~0~0~0~0~0~

Oh, my 5000 plus words. My hands are hurting so much! XD But it was totally worth it!. In the end, I am glad that it wrote this. It was quite a bit of fun. I hope that I followed the first episode accurately ^^;

Anyhow, let me know what you think. Love it? hate it?. Either way, I'd love to hear back from you all!.

Until next time!.

This is Ilse-Chan singing out!

Bye, bye peeps~ :3


End file.
